


Militarization

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Category: Inception (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Arthur, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Inception, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03B, Pre-Season/Series 04, Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur, Sad Stiles, Stiles and Arthur are brothers, Stiles has a break down, Stiles is Arthur's little brother, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't come home for a few months longer than he promised and in that time, Stiles is possessed by the Nogitsune. Stiles knows exactly what Arthur does and after the Nogitsune he knows exactly what to do to make sure it never happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Militarization

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!!
> 
> Anyone in the Inception fandom, sorry if I get something wrong, I haven't watched it in a while.
> 
> Merry Christmassssss!!!!!!!!!!!

Stiles knows what his brother does for money. He's known since Arthur told him when he was fifteen.

He made Stiles swear to never mention it to anyone, made sure he knew it wasn't a game.

Arthur knew Stiles was smart, knew that he would never do something like that, but he had to make sure.

He also made sure Stiles never found out where he was, so he couldn't come and get himself into trouble.

Arthur had missed one of his trips to see his father and Stiles, the trips every year that Stiles spent telling his brother all about his friends (minus the supernatural part) and demanded to know about Arthur’s life, and in that time Stiles had managed to sacrifice himself to a tree stump and get possessed by a Japanese fox demon.

In the wake of the Nogitsune's terror, Stiles had started thinking of ways to make sure his mind could never be taken over ever again, a way prevent destruction by his own hands and Stiles' thoughts almost immediately went to Arthur.

He was going to find his brother.

•••

Arthur was in an abandoned workshop in San Francisco.

It wasn't hard for Stiles to figure it out. He had an IQ of 168, just below the genius 170 of Lydia Martin.

The elevator pings as the doors open, Stiles hears a conversation being cut off by his arrival.

It’s pure luck that he doesn't get shot, because when he looks around, two guns are pointed at him. But he barely flinches, just searches until he finds the eyes of his brother.

“Dom, Eames put your guns down!” Arthur barks, moving towards Stiles’ still frame.

The men Stiles assumes are Dom and Eames pull their guns down and Stiles steps forward into the workshop.

“Stiles,” Arthur looks horrifyingly concerned and Stiles thinks he would laugh in any other situation, but he knows how pale and sickly he still looks. The flight attendant wouldn't stop asking if he was okay.

Arthur brings him into a tight hug and Stiles rests his head on his big brothers shoulder.

He takes in a rib shaking breath and leans into the warmth of his arms.

“Stiles what happened?” Arthur murmurs quietly, as if not to frighten him. Stiles appreciates it.

He ignores the question.

“You need to teach me.” His voice is deep and rough from disuse.

Arthur pulls back slightly, frowning at him and Stiles can hear the others in the room whispering quietly, no doubt about him.

“What do you mean? Teach you what?”

Stiles licks his chapped lips and takes in another uneven breath.

“Militarization.”

He says it loud enough that he knows the others can hear him. He internally winces.

Arthur has a look of resigned shock on his face, like he knew this was going to happen.

He sighs, “Come sit down and tell me what’s going on,”

Arthur tugs him over to where the two men, Eames and Dom, are now sitting with a pretty young woman and sits him down on a plush looking couch.

He takes the chair across from Stiles and pulls it close to where he’s sitting.

“What happened?”

Stiles takes in a steadier breath.

“Okay. So, uh, the supernatural? It’s real.” He pauses to gauge Arthur’s reaction.

Arthur squints slightly before nodding, “Go on.”

"The supernatural is real; Scott is a werewolf, my friends are all supernatural creatures, I’m the only human. Dad, Scott’s mom and All-"

He chokes up a bit before continuing,

"And Allison’s dad got kidnapped and were going to get ritually sacrificed. But Scott, Allison and I all died—drowned for them instead and got brought back to life sixteen hours later. Scott’s boss, Deaton, who’s a druid, told us that it would leave a kind of darkness around our hearts—forever.

"Our minds were extremely vulnerable, there was a door into our minds that was ajar. I started having nightmares, these horrible nightmares that were nightmares within nightmares within nightmares within nightmares within nightmares. After I started sleep walking into the middle of the woods at night, everyone got really concerned. I had symptoms like- like mom.”

Arthur paled.

“I had symptoms just like mom so I got an MRI and it… I… It was dementia. It was Frontotemperal Dementia.”

Arthur started tearing up and Stiles’ hands flew out and grabbed his brother’s forearm.

“But I don’t!” He yelled in haste. “I don’t. It was a trick.”

Arthur’s face screwed up in anger, “Who would fucking do that?”

Stiles nodded, “I know, I know.”

He sighed.

“It turned out I was possessed. Do you know what a kitsune is? It’s a fox spirit, Scott’s girlfriend is one. What possessed me was a Nogitsune, a dark kitsune. It fed off of negative energy like chaos, strife and pain. It possessed me while my mind was vulnerable and it used my body to kill people. I killed people Arthur.”

Arthur's face was white and Stiles’ body was filled with the smokey poison of guilt.

“I killed Allison,” He whispered, closing his eyes and hiding his face in his hands.

Arthur sits on the couch newt to him and pulls him into his chest.

“Well Christ,” One of the men said, because of course they had been listening the whole time.

“Eames, shut the hell up!” The woman growled.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, pulling away from Arthur after a second.

“Arthur,” The one Stiles now knew was Dom called. “A word?”

Arthur rubbed Stiles’ back reassuringly before following Dom to a more private part of the workshop.

“So,” The man, Eames, said as he sat down next to Stiles, throwing an arm over it and placing his foot on his right knee.

“Who are you, darling?”

Stiles frowned slightly. "Darling?"

The girl leans forward. “Don’t worry about him, he’s all kinds of strange. I’m Ariadne.”

“I’m Stiles, Arthur’s brother.”

Eames perked up. “Brother?”

Stiles nodded and Eames hummed.

“And, if I may, why did you not do anything when two guns were pointed at you?”

Stiles ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair, blowing out a stream of air.

"I've had worse things all up in my face.”

The man frowned slightly in concern. “Like what?”

“Teeth, claws, paralytic venom, blood, fists, knives, arrows, katanas, powered screwdrivers, geriatric psychopaths, just normal psychopaths, sociopathic undead werewolves,  
possessive demons… I think that’s it… Oh wait, I forgot, parts from my own car. And a handsaw.”

Eames was gaping and Ariadne was looking at him in shock.

“You poor boy, I just want to hold you forever so no one can ever hurt you again.”

That being said Eames reached over, pulling the pale boy into his grasp and started rocking him.

Stiles is still for several seconds, before he relaxes and just accepts the comfort.

•••

“So, uh, Stiles.” Dom says as he and Arthur come back into the room. Thankfully Eames had let go by then.

“We’re going to train you. Ariadne, I want you to watch over us until we wake up.” Stiles let out a quite sigh of relief.

They get set up and Stiles is put under after explaining what is going to happen. Stiles already knows it all, but just to be certain they retell him.

•••

Stiles is sitting in the branches of the nemeton in the preserve.

He looks around at the large tree he’s in wondering if the others had noticed Stiles leaving in the middle of school.

A few minutes later, Stiles heard footsteps in the trees beside the nemeton.

“Shit, that is a big tree.” A voice called.

Stiles’ looked down at the three figures. Arthur was there.

“Hey Arthur,”

Arthur smiled up at him and one of the guys opened his mouth.

“Stiles, do you remember how you got here?”

Stiles thought about it for a few seconds.

“No,” He said, climbing down.

“Is this real?” Stiles asked looking around.

“No, this is a dream Stiles.” Arthur told him.

“So, I can do impossible things? Cool.”

Stiles thought about the night and when he opened his eyes next it was night time. 

He laughed when he saw it was a full moon.

“Yes. Is this a real place?” Dom, he remembers, asks.

“No. Yes… well it’s not actually this big. It’s only a stump now.”

Dom shakes his head, “Never recreate real places. You’ll only confuse yourself of what is real and what’s-“

Stiles cuts him off with a snap.

“I know this isn't real. I have this.” Stiles holds up a piece of folded paper.

“What is it?” Arthur asks.

“A totem… kind of. It’s got words on it that I can read in real life. I can’t read it now, the letters are jumbled up.”

Eames raises his eyebrows. “That’s… that’s actually pretty smart.”

“It’s not much, but it will do.” Stiles says, tucking it back in his pocket.

Dom looks around at the trees studiously.

“I can also alter this world, but your subconscious will notice send projections towards us. So let’s see how fast your subconscious reacts.”

Dom says and starts reforming the trees.

A howl erupts in the distance and everyone looks in that direction.

“Is that a wolf?” Eames asks warily.

“Uhh… yep.” Stiles knows that sound anywhere.

Several more howls call and the three men start to look for a way out, but finds the trees have reformed once again and they are trapped.

“You have wolves… as projections. Wow.” Eames mutters.

Dom tries to create a path, but vines block any attempt.

They can hear the wolves tearing through the woods towards them and the growls that accompany them.

They’re seconds away from getting torn to shreds when the nemeton starts groaning in the wind. The large tree brings its branch down and picks Stiles up without his consent.

“Ahh!”

“Stiles-“,

Arthur is cut off by being torn to shreds along with Dom and Eames.

•••

Stiles sits up, startled. He’s in the Eichen House basement.

Two steal jaw traps are connected to each of his feet and his being dragged along the floor.

“No. No, wait! NO! Wait! Stop.” He screams and rolls over, looking up at a mirror image of himself.

His void twin laughs cynically.

Arthur, Eames and Dom are all watching through the holes of the upper floor, stuck watching Stiles be dragged around by a demon.

•••

Stiles sits up quickly, hearing yelps.

He glances around at Dom, Eames and Arthur as they ran hands over their faces, before grabbing their respective totems and seeing if this was the real world.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
